


A year to live

by MrsMendes19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Dean makes a deal with Crowley when a hunt goes horribly wrong, resulting in Clary's death.When she realises what happened, she wasn't happy but she understood why he did it.





	A year to live

I gasped for air, trying to regulate my breathing on my own. Wait…I’m alive? I looked at my surroundings and saw Dean walking over to me.  
“I’m so sorry, baby.”  
He wrapped his arms tight around me. I hugged him back.  
“I already forgave you, Dean. But why am I back?”  
Dean pulled away and grabbed my left hand. He started twirling the ring around my finger. The ring that he had given to me, no less than two weeks ago.  
“Dean, what did you do?”  
He stayed silent, he looked down at the ground. I knew straight away what he had done. He had sold his soul for mine.  
“I’m so sorry baby, I had to. There was no other way.”  
His voice broke and I gathered him into a hug, as soon as he was in my arms, he began to cry.   
“Shhhh. It’s okay. I know why you did it. How long do you have?”  
He looked up and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.  
“A year. Then my time is up, for good this time.”  
“Then we better get going and get married then.”  
He manages a small smile. I lift a hand and wipe away a stray tear before pulling him into a kiss.

Two months later, we were married. We were married in a beautiful church ceremony before leaving to go on our honeymoon. For our honeymoon, we went to Hawaii for 3 weeks. When we returned, it was back to the usual hunter lifestyle. Saving people, hunting things. Sam, without Dean’s knowledge, was trying to find a spell or something that could get Dean out of his deal but everywhere he looked it turned out to be a dead end. It looked like there was no saving Dean this time.

A year went by quicker than we thought. One minute, Dean and I were in the kitchen baking, the next Crowley appears and looks at Dean. I grab Dean’s arm with a sad expression, he turns to look at me. He places his hands on my hips and pulls me close, I wrap my arms around his neck.  
“Stay safe, baby. I love you.”  
“Don’t go, please!”  
“I have to, don’t make this harder than it already is, please.”  
A tear escapes his eye, he doesn’t try to hide it. This is the hardest thing that he has had to do, but it had to be done. With one last strong hug and a kiss, he released me and walked towards Crowley. Crowley roughly grabbed Dean’s arm and snapped his fingers, and in the blink of an eye they were gone.  
“No! Dean!”  
I collapse where I am standing and pull my knees up to my chest, crying my eyes out. Sam runs into the room and when sees me, he knew what happened and without a word he pulls me into a hug, which I don’t refuse.

The End


End file.
